


There was a time

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem through the eyes of John Watson after he lost his Sherlock Holmes. Because some things we only miss when we lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a time

There was a time when the walls were covered in bullet holes,

And I used to curse you in the dark;

Now those bullet holes seem meaningless to me,

When compared to the hole inside my heart.

There was a time when the fridge held heads

And human thumbs and eyes among the jam;

And I used to curse you out loud for all the mess

But now I see that a mess is all I am.

There was a time when the furniture was disregarded

And there were knives pinning letters to the fireplace;

I used to curse at you and all your shouting

But now there's silence and I start to forget your face.

There was a time when the violin was played

At three in the morning and I cursed you for the sound;

Now all the silence feels heavy on my chest

And I spend nights searching for someone who can't be found.

There was a time when you made me cross the room

And reach for your own coat to pass you your phone;

I used to curse you for being lazy and unattached

But now I sit here for days in a row, without talking to a living soul.

There was a time you wanted to change the rules of the game

And I cursed you for wanting the world to be your own,

And now it's me who tries to bring you from the dead

And turn this house again into a home.


End file.
